


Patton Gets the Stomach Flu

by IronWoman359



Series: Sanders Sides Canonverse Ficlets [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWoman359/pseuds/IronWoman359
Summary: Patton finds himself sick with the stomach flu, but thankfully, Virgil is there to take care of him.





	Patton Gets the Stomach Flu

**Author's Note:**

> I like experimenting with this bullet style from time to time, especially for cute little ideas like this. They're fun to write and are a great way to get your idea visualized without worrying too much about structure or anything like that. Fun to write and fun to read, so I hope you enjoy this!

  * Virgil and Patton are sitting on the couch together, watching Tim Burton’s Alice in Wonderland.   
  * Roman is on a quest in his realm, and Logan is helping Thomas with something, so the two of them have the commons to themselves. 
  * Virgil is snuggled up to Patton and Patton is absent mindedly running his fingers through Virgil’s hair.  
  * Patton suddenly feels something twist inside his stomach, but he tries to push the unpleasant feeling away. Virgil is starting to doze off under his arm, and he doesn’t want to disturb him.   
  * But the feeling returns, stronger this time, and he can’t ignore it anymore. 
  * He hurriedly makes apologies as he extracts himself from under Virgil’s arm and all but runs to the bathroom. 
  * He barely makes it to the toilet in time. 
  * The truth was, he’d been feeling off for a few days now, but had tried to ignore it, hoping that it was just allergies or a stubborn bug. 
  * But now it’s pretty clear it’s something much more unpleasant, as he tries to leave the bathroom, but can’t even manage to stand again without his head swimming and his insides churning violently. He ends up back on the floor beside the toilet and retches again, involuntary tears stinging his eyes.
  * Meanwhile, Virgil is trying not to worry back out in the commons. 
  * The hurried exit was concerning enough, but Patton’s taking quite a long time in there… 
  * He tries to push his worries away, but after 10 minutes he can’t take it anymore, and gets up to check.  
  * Virgil knocks gently on the door, calling Patton’s name, but he gets no response. 
  * He cautiously tries the door, but it’s locked. He calls again, “are you okay in there?”
  * This time, a faint whimper can be heard from the other side of the door, and Virgil’s Protective Mode kicks into full gear. 
  * He calls “Hold on, I’m coming in” and then rams his shoulder against the door (Roman will just have to fix that door frame later).
  * As Virgil stumbles into the bathroom, he sees Patton on the floor, bent over the toilet with his glasses on the ground next to him and his hair slicked with sweat. 
  * Virgil is a tad embarrassed at breaking the door now when the only enemy was the stomach flu, but he’s still in Protective Mode so he can’t bring himself to care.
  * Virgil gets him some medicine and a glass of water then quietly removes the cardigan from Patton’s shoulders (some of the vomit ended up on the sleeves), brushes his hair out of his eyes, and rubs gentle, soothing circles on his back, murmuring comfort quietly to him while Patton empties the rest of his stomach into the toilet.
  * When Patton’s stomach is finally finished rebelling against him and the medicine starts to take effect, Virgil helps him back out to the living room. 
  * He sets him up on the couch with a blanket and a pile of pillows, and brings him a glass of ginger ale and a pack of saltines. 
  * Once he’s sure that Patton has everything he needs, Virgil worms his way onto the couch next to him and wraps his arms around Patton protectively.
  * Patton tries to protest, “No Virge, you’ll get sick too!” but Virgil isn’t hearing any of it. 
  * Patton eventually gives in and cuddles up to Virgil, and their positions from earlier in the evening become reversed. 
  * Patton dozes off with his head in Virgil’s lap, Virgil’s fingers running gently through his hair. 
  * Virgil tries to stay awake, but Patton’s weight against him is comforting, even if he’s a little too warm from the fever, and soon he too falls into a peaceful sleep.
  * Virgil hovers over Patton for the next few days until he gets better, which Patton finds adorable.
  * (Virgil definitely ends up getting the bug a week later)
  * (Patton refuses to leave his side the entire time, and just dotes on him) 
  * (Virgil doesn’t have the energy to protest, and we all know he secretly loves it anyway) 




End file.
